


Inexorable

by Aeriel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kore/gifts).



Ariadne had never blamed her mother for being with the bull. Outside of Crete, she came to learn, it was common to think of Queen Pasiphae's lover as a punishment from the gods, rather than a manifestation of one. Even her father viewed the Minotaur as a personal slight against his reign and marriage.  
  
But it always seemed strangely romantic to Ariadne; the idea of a stranger who was like no one else arriving, and singling you out as special.  
  
She thought of the bull when the last tributes from Athens arrived, and there was one man standing in their midst with no fear in his face, no submission. Although he was clad in the same rags as the rest, with the same sweat and grit marking his body from days of toil on the journey across, this man bore himself with the same dignity as crowned princes.  
  
Ariadne approached with apprehension, as the man suddenly seemed to remember his place, and lowered his eyes. "Don't pretend to fear me now. Who are you?"  
  
He met her gaze, and something in Ariadne sprung to life at the passionate defiance in his eyes.  
  
"I am Theseus, son of King Aegeus, and I have come to kill the Minotaur!"  
  
Theseus's words rang out across the courtyard, and Ariadne felt the tension and excitement of the other tributes. They believed him- or at least, they wanted to.  
  
"I am Ariadne, daughter of King Minos, and I cannot allow that," she replied.  
  
Theseus said nothing, but did not break eye contact.  
  
"What shall we do with him, my lady?" one of the guards asked, but she barely heard him, so great was the pounding of her heart.  
  
"Jail him separately from the others," she said, finally. "He should not influence them. He will meet his fate first."  
  
Even as she said it, Ariadne knew she was lying. He could not, would not be harmed by anyone, least of all her half-brother. This man had come with the blessings of the gods-- she would stake her life on it. Nothing on Crete would ever be the same again.  
  
And if he was from Athens… then Athens was where she must be, as well.  
  
Ariadne pulled at the rope around his neck, leaning forward with the pretense of fastening it tighter. She brushed her lips against the dark curls of his hair, and murmured, "Be awake at midnight. I will come to your cell, and give you the tools to fulfill your desire."  
  
He jerked his head away sharply, naked surprise on his face. Not one for subtlety, this Theseus. She adored him already.  
  
"You did not expect one so beautiful to be so strong, Prince?" she said, loud enough for the guards to laugh.  
  
Theseus regained his composure quickly. "Indeed, my lady. Lovely hands should never see such cruel work."  
  
"Had you arrived here under more diplomatic circumstances, I would suggest you offer a suggestion to my father. As it is, I doubt you will ever see him."  
  
Loath as Ariadne was to take her eyes off him, she had to turn his care over to the guards, who grinned merrily as they pushed the tributes down to the dungeons.  
  
Her people revered the Minotaur, as much as they feared him. Her life, Ariadne realized, hung on the promise that Theseus was as drawn to her as she was to him.  
  
Well, she was not without her talents. He would remember Ariadne as he entered the Labyrinth. And perhaps the smell of her on Theseus' body would lull her half-brother into a false sense of calm.


End file.
